Future Mistakes
by Taymatoes
Summary: A dying cat wakes up to find himself in the past. Will he fix his mistakes or will he make sure that no cat will ever stand in his way. One Shot Warning: Blood and A Single Swear


I had this idea in my head and I just HAD to write it. Warnings for blood and one swear so yeah, watch out! :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors or Tigerstar, even though both are wonderful! 3

* * *

His eyes flew open, the pain completely gone from his flank. No blood was spilled and he was no longer at Four Trees. Jumping to his paws, he was in the Warriors' Den back in camp. What in StarClan was going on?

"What are you doing? It's barely dawn?" A voice growled, one that couldn't be there. His amber eyes darting, he found himself face to face with Lionheart. The large golden brown tom gave him a hard look before yawning and lying his head back down.

'This isn't right. This is not right at all!' His thoughts raced through his head as he backed out of the den and away from the cat that was supposed to be long dead. Wildly, he looked around camp, there seemed to not be anything else out of place. Yet, that he wasn't supposed to be here. He was the damn leader of ShadowClan, what was he doing in the ThunderClan camp.

"Tigerclaw? Are you quite alright?" Asked a voice, a voice that he had last heard as she fell to her doom. Whirling around, Tigerstar met the calm but questioning blue eyes of Bluestar. The old leader smiled and placed her tail on the tense warrior's shoulder. "Maybe you should get some fresh air. Would you mind doing the dawn patrol? Our warriors are exhausted from the fight at Sunning Rocks last night." She mewed before padding away in the direction of High Rock where Tigerstar's eyes caught an impossibility.

Sitting there with the leader was Redtail. The cat he had killed many moons ago on his quest for power. Anger now surged in the cat as he bared his teeth and dug his claws into the ground. This cat couldn't be alive, neither Lionheart. This was all wrong.

Following Bluestar's orders for now, he awoke Darkstripe and Longtail, pulling them out for the patrol. Padding along the borders, Tigerstar found himself pausing at the twoleg place.

"Hey Tigerclaw, are you coming?" Darkstripe called as he popped his head out of trees, watching his former mentor stare out into the twoleg yards. Tigerclaw waved his tail to dismiss the warrior. "You're getting really weird. But whatever, come on Longtail." The dark warrior muttered before disappearing with his companion.

Tigerclaw perched himself on the fence and looked out onto the twoleg yards. Inwardly, he wondered which one that sniveling kittypet lived in. The one that would one day cause his downfall in ThunderClan, the kittypet that would cause all the trouble in his life.

Suddenly, as if StarClan had shined a light upon him, a fiery shape emerged from one of the doors. Not very big and still a kitten, Tigerclaw watched as little Firestar stumbled out into his yard, blinking his big green eyes, adjusting them to the sun.

Tigerclaw gulped, this was his chance. This was his chance to stop it all from happening. He could kill the kitten right here. That would ensure he would win, he would win and rule the forest without having to deal with the kittypet.

With a well-aimed jump, Tigerclaw jumped down into the yard, startling the living StarClan out of the kit. Innocent eyes flashed towards him, a mixture of terror and surprise. The kitten arched its back in aggression but the kit was so tiny compared to Tigerheart that he was the least bit intimidated.

It was over before the kit could register it or even utter a cry. Tigerclaw felt his teeth at the kitten's throat, and he threw the lifeless body into the bushes, where his owners would find later. Now there would be no fire. No fire to save the clan. There will be no LionClan to oppose TigerClan, the tiger had won before the war even started.

As Tigerstar left the twoleg yard, he looked over his shoulder at the kitten's body. He had just killed a defenseless cat. And you know what. Tigerclaw felt good about it. He headed back into the forest with a smirk on his face and a knowing that this time, he would win.

* * *

I WOULD turn this into a full-length story but I'm lazy so it remains a oneshot for now.

I love Tigerstar and hate Firestar so this is mainly why I wrote it and then I had the great idea. So yeah, that's it.

Review if you want, if you do, you are awesome!

-Twilla


End file.
